Te Protegeré
by mazaka-san
Summary: Horas antes de que el torneo comience Kale y Caulifla descansaran un poco debido al suceso ocurrido con la transformación, ambas tendrán una opinión y reacción distinta, sin embargo comparten un sentimiento en común, el evitar que alguien lastime a su persona amada.


**CAULIFLA PoV**

" _jamás lo hubiera imaginado"_ susurraba suavemente mientras levantaba la cabeza y dirigía la mirada al cielo, varios recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza, _"si yo no lo imagino entonces peor ella"_ entonces rio levemente, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y entonces siento el viento soplar desde el este, giro un poco mi cuerpo y distingo unas nubes oscuras, quizá llovería más tarde.

-realmente eres fuerte – digo suavemente mientras centraba mi atención en Kale y la veía descansar en mi regazo.

Aún quedaba unas cuantas horas para el torneo de Fuerza, Cabbe se había marchado, quería que descansáramos un poco y recuperáramos toda la energía posible mientras el iba en busca de los demás, en lo personal no me interesaba nadie o nada mas, pero, no podía negar que el hecho de que nuestro universo desapareciera me asustaba, el hecho de que mi gente desapareciera me asustaba.

-el hecho de que tu desaparezcas me aterra - susurro mientras retiro unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro – sin embargo, eres tan fuerte y no me había dado cuenta.

Estaba segura que los guerreros de los demás universos no eran seres que podíamos tomar a la ligera, seguramente nos toparíamos con cosas no antes vistas y solo debíamos pelear.

-eres tan frágil y tan tímida que no puedo imaginarte dando pelea a otros guerreros, pero esa es solo la mitad de lo que realmente eres… la otra mitad es una Kale que no había visto nunca, una Kale agresiva y segura de cada golpe… jamás lo hubiera imaginado – termino diciendo mientras que con cuidado me recostaba sobre el césped y me acomodaba junto a ella.

" _duerme tan tranquilamente y hace unos minutos quería matar al pobre Cabbe"_ una ligera risa se escapa de mis labios, sujeto una de sus manos mientras la veía _descansar "jamás me fijaría en un tipo como el sabes?, No es una mal chico, pero le falta algo, a todos los que he conocido les falta algo, a todos menos a ti",_ comienzo a cerrar mis ojos lentamente mientras sentía a mi corazón latir un poco fuerte y eso siempre pasaba solamente contigo.

-te protegeré – termino diciendo, pero muy en el fondo algo me decía que seria todo contrario y entonces caigo dormida mas rápido de lo esperado sin soltar su mano.

 **KALE PoV**

No estaba muy segura el porque, pero sentía mi cuerpo algo mas pesado de lo usual, vagos recuerdos abordaban mi cabeza, pero estaba consiente que yo había hecho algo, recuerdo un destello verde y un dolor en todo mi cuerpo, recuerdo que mi cuerpo no era el mismo, lo sentía mas grande y mas fuerte, "me habría transformado?" pregunto para mis adentros pero no estaba segura de la respuesta.

a mi derecha estaba Caulifla, y ella…estaba sujetando mi mano, no podía evitar sentirme extremadamente avergonzada y contenta al mismo tiempo, sin embargo "porque estamos descansando aquí?"

-te protegeré – escucho decir de sus labios y entonces me doy cuenta.

Quería matar a Cabbe, me transformé en algo o alguien extremadamente grande y fuerte, yo…quería acabar con el porque tenia ¿celos?, había perdido el control de mi cuerpo, y estaba a punto de matar a alguien..yo..yo

-Kale – otra ves esa voz, la observo y todavía duerme, aun en sueños siempre está preocupada por mi, de no ser por ella, hubiese perdido el control completamente.

"lo lamento tanto, siempre estas preocupándote por mi, yo no soy alguien que merezca tu atención" – digo suavemente "no soy alguien que la merezca pero quiero que estás ahí siempre, ¿soy egoísta?"

-¿crees que soy egoísta si te digo que solo te fijes en mi? – pregunto mientras me recostaba y ponía una mano sobre su mejilla – no me importaría perder el control por completo si es para protegerte.

Una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos pero una sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro, me había dado cuenta que el hecho de morir o perder no me importaba si lo hacia por ella.

-te protegeré, porque estoy segura que tengo el poder para hacerlo.


End file.
